epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/Dark Magician Girl vs The Dark Magician (Happy birthday Nikki)
This is my gift for Nikki's Birthday, A rap battle written by me and Joe (He wrote The Dark Magicians verses). Well I hope you enjoy your birthday Nikki and I hope you guys enjoy the battle. P.S this isn't a part of Metal Rap Battles, Call It a birthday battle Dark Magician: Sacrifice 2 monsters and summon me in attack mode The Dark Magician is here to do the bidding of the pharaoh From Anime to Manga I'm the real OG Been rocking TV Screens from 2000 April the 18th Like you your rhymes are slow, it's why you're always running late Only added in so readers could start to masturbate So the student thinks she can beat the master? Well I rap faster This chump I will batter and rule hereafter I'm going to kill you once and use monster reborn Cos I spit slick magical disses and you will experience more of 'em I'll use dark magic attack as this battle gets real Your ratings for sex appeal falling faster than ZEXALs Dark Magician Girl: The student is about to show the teacher how to really rhyme Your the old and I am the new It's time you get in the time I helped Yugi against Dartz meanwhile you've been losing to a blue dragon What kind of "Manly" magician wears purple armor I'm the master of fashion Those disses were pretty weak better call yourself an Apprentice Magician Your card is common trash, player's go gaga over me in Mint Condition Don't forget who's the one who saved you against Arkana and help take out Ra This bond between Student and teacher has been broken, Your the worst teacher I ever saw Dark Magician: You may call me weak but I'm Dia-bound to win And I may be old, but I'm certainly no has been I'm a limited Duelist in video games, you're just limited in this battle Sentencing your fate, call me Judge Man banging my gavel Your effect is so shìt, it's less useful than the Celtic Guardian Your raps ring average, mine are super special awesome Now this Spiteful recital I will stifle Can you believe it? Card games on motorcycles Dark Magician Girl: This battle is boring I'd rather face a Red eyes Syrus fell for me and boy's say I'm the real prize (Raps fast) My rhymes are full of dark magic destruction you better call me breaker magician To show that the student is Superior and to make you admit your vanilla is my mission Sure I may have less attack, but you and the other's give me the power to win All the counter's are on It's time to cast the dope spell let's begin Admit it you couldn't have scratched Paradox Dragon without me With a single Dark Magic attack I can go on an OTK spree Smarter then the sage and more OP then Chao's what do you have to say to that I never back down and you couldn't possibly beat me in combat (Goes back to Normal speed) I have a more brilliant mind then the spellcaster men I'll use a Time Wizard to go back and kick your ass again Dark Magician: With no remorse I'll destroy the source of this weak force Send this wannabe Sabrina straight back to Hogwarts Like 5Ds you ruined the franchise The biggest slut since Mai Fûcking Valentine As seto Kaiba say "screw the rules" Whilst you're ineffectual, I win many a duel I've seen your raps you ain't going far Only useful for being a chat room avatar It's over, weakling, this is the parting of the ways You thought you had a ghost of a chance of beating me. No fûcking way Dark Magician Of Chaos: Stand aside amateurs let the real Dark Magician through If I could kick Bladedges ass then I can defeat you two Dark Magician quit being a kiss ass to the pharaoh With my Amazing power and effect your chances are narrow Dark Magician Girl all you do is get your power from us The player's only look at your art Oh that's not the only flaw to discuss You two are too soft to be in the meta game feel the force of my chaotic fist Talk to me when you both get on the Ban List Who Won Dark Magician Dark Magician Girl Dark Magician Of Chaos Category:Blog posts